More Shenanigans!
by Nehh Loves You
Summary: Fourth installment of the Shenanigans series. Can't summarize yet, sorryyy.. GrimmIchi. T for my potty mouth. AU


Author's Note: I return. After a very very very very very very very very very very (ten minutes later) very long leave of absence. I deeply apologize. But I'll really try to start writing regularly again. Oh, and if this chapter really sucks, please tell me. My brother said it was boring.

P.S. It's also been so long since I last wrote anything that I had to go back and reread EVERYTHING to remember what happened. :| Oops.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo.

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow, and whatever other epic list I had at the end of the last sequel. But not the prequel. Those are completely different pairings. I'll probably copy and paste it here in the next chapter.

Warning: MxM, horrific language (-clears throat- _Grimmjow_), suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, boy kissing. Don't like, don't read

* * *

Ichigo let himself into Grimmjow's house. He needed to sneak upstairs without being seen, or the surprise he had would be ruined. As he stepped through the doorway, he heard arguing. He closed the door behind him and stopped to listen.

"Are you shitting me, Grimmjow? Are you really going to stay with that trash after he cheated on you? When you found out I had supposedly gotten with Aizen, which never even happened, by the way, but god forbid you listen to me about that —"

The yelling stopped. Ichigo assumed Grimmjow was had interrupted.

"You think I didn't try to tell you?! For _months_ I called you, sent you e-mails, and did whatever I thought would get you to just talk to me!"

Ichigo finally recognized the voice. It was Ulquiorra who was chewing out Grimmjow. Ichigo realized what the fight was about and began to feel guilty.

"But you never even cared about what Gin said! You left me because someone better walked into your life. It was only a convenience that I had betrayed you! Kurosaki was all the reason you needed to leave me. You only told me that you couldn't trust me anymore and that I destroyed all the respect you had for me because you didn't want to admit that you had already fallen for someone else!"

Grimmjow began to raise his voice, but not enough for Ichigo to hear what he was saying. He strained his ears to no avail. It was frustrating; he desperately wanted to know what Grimmjow was saying.

"That would make you no _better_ than me? When did I turn into the bad guy? I'm not the one that cheated on you!" He paused. "Don't tell me that you thought I'd done the same! If you had cared enough to hear me out, you would've known that that never even happened!"

"Believe me, Ulquiorra, I wanted to!" Grimmjow had obviously had enough. He yelled even louder that Ulquiorra had been. "Every time you called, it hurt to press ignore. Every e-mail I deleted without readin' haunted me for weeks. I wondered if I could do more to save our relationship, but I knew I'd never love you the same way again. Don't blame me for fallin' in love with Ichigo, because if you'd been there, it would never've happened."

"Well, excuse _me_ for being locked in a bathroom stall while you were on the dance floor getting felt up by Kurosaki!"

Ichigo flinched. He didn't know at the time that Grimmjow had yet to break up with Ulquiorra, and he was definitely clueless about Ulquiorra being held prisoner. And, judging by the complete silence in the living room, he guessed that Grimmjow didn't either. He thought he heard someone getting up, so he quickly ran up the stairs to Grimmjow's room like he had planned to begin with.

When he made it to the room, he put his box down and watched out the window to see Ulquiorra storming out of the house with Grimmjow in pursuit. Grimmjow stopped as he lost sight of Ulquiorra. Ichigo watched as he sighed and then sighed himself. He moved to the bed.

Teal hair bobbed into the room, and blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Ichigo!" He bit his lip. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

Ichigo slowly nodded.

Grimmjow brought his hands up to massage his temples. "I'm really sorry about him. He was outta line."

"Don't apologize. Everything he said was true. If you didn't stay with him, why do I deserve a second chance?"

"Ichi, it's different with you. I stopped loving Ulquiorra that night. I don't care now that my reasons are baseless, because I love you so much more than I ever loved him."

"Why, though? I just don't understand how I'm different than him."

"Neither do I. But it's the way I feel, and I'ma go with it." He smiled. "Yer different than him because yer you. That's all I need."

"Grimm..." Ichigo sighed. "Thank you."

Grimmjow's smile turned confused. "Why are you even here?"

He gestured towards the box. "I adopted a kitten for you. It has your eyes."

"Aww, that's sweet, Ichi. What's its name?"

"Pantera."


End file.
